


A Real Wild One

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2018 [9]
Category: Der letzte Bulle (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: (Zum Post auf livejournal)





	A Real Wild One

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Sonne  
> Prompt: Schreibaufgaben: 2. Person - für mich  
> Genre: Äh... Slash.  
> Länge: Ca. 880 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Ich will eigentlich gar nicht groß darauf eingehen, wie unglaublich sehr ich es hasse, in der 2. Person zu schreiben, sondern freue mich lieber über meine Weltherrschaft. ;) Am vierten Tag. Hat das schon mal jemand geschafft? Ach, eigentlich auch egal. :D

 

 

Eigentlich weißt du erst gar nicht, wie du reagieren sollst, als Mick dich in seine Kneipe einlädt. Zu Uschi. Beinahe sein Zuhause. Eigentlich nicht mal beinahe, wenn man bedenkt, dass er eines der Gästezimmer bewohnt. Irgendwie hat er dich also zu sich eingeladen.

 

Perplex stimmst du zu. Was hättest du auch anderes machen sollen? Um Bedenkzeit bitten? Mick ist eigentlich ganz tief in seinem Inneren ein netter Kerl, das hast du schnell gewusst. Und wenn jemand, der so altmodisch ist wie Mick, eine Einladung ausspricht, dann sollte die nicht ausgeschlagen werden.

 

Mick grinst dich an. „Ich hol dich dann um acht ab. Bis später, Andreas!“

 

Du nickst nur.

 

Mick und Alkohol und du in einem Raum... Das kann ja was werden. Mit Mick etwas trinken gehen bedeutet grundsätzlich genug Alkohol für eine halbe Garnison, und du weißt inzwischen wirklich nicht mehr, wie du darauf reagieren wirst.

Auf Mick.

Unter Alkoholeinfluss.

Wenn langsam aber sicher die Hemmungen fallen und die Triebe die Führung übernehmen.

 

Mick mag es vielleicht nicht glauben wollen, aber du hast sie durchaus, diese Triebe. Du bist nur zu professionell, um sie zu zeigen, wenn Leute dabei sind, die das nichts angeht.

Wobei... Mick würde die ganze Geschichte eigentlich schon etwas angehen.

Spätestens seit er sich damals nackt auf den Tisch im Präsidium gestellt hat, sind die Träume höchst konkret geworden. Nicht mehr nur einfache schemenhafte Darstellungen, die du nur erahnen konntest, nein. Immer wieder steht Mick im Traum nackt vor dir, detailgetreu und lebensecht, und immer wieder passieren Dinge, die du nie für möglich gehalten hättest. Aber sie passieren und sie sind gut. So gut, dass die ganze Sache hochgradig Verwirrung in deinen Emotionen stiftet.

 

Nein, es wäre wirklich nicht die klügste Idee, Mick – in welcher Weise auch immer – daran teilhaben zu lassen. An der Sache mit den Träumen und den Emotionen. Es geht zwar um Mick, aber es geht ihn nichts an. So.

Sache erledigt.

 

Langsam ziehst du deine Jacke an und machst dich bereit für den Feierabend.

 

Das kann ja heiter werden.

 

 

*

 

 

„Komm, Uschi, mach noch ein‘!“

Mick klingt erstaunlich nüchtern für die ganzen Liter, die er bereits in sich hineingeschüttet hat.

 

Du musst lachen. Warum, weißt du selbst nicht, aber Mick sieht so lustig aus, wie er „ein‘“ sagt und zwei Finger hochhält und da hast du einfach nicht mehr an dich halten können.

 

„Du bist ganz schön betrunken, stimmt’s?“, feixt Mick.

 

Du nickst. Kannst gar nicht anders. Schließlich bist du wirklich ganz schön betrunken.

 

Mick kommt näher. „Ach Mensch, Andi!“, sagt er und legt dir eine Hand in den Nacken. „Du verträgst einfach nichts! Was soll denn so mal aus dir werden?“

 

Die Hand in deinem Nacken kribbelt. Irgendwo in den letzten Sekunden scheint sich dein Hirn aufgehängt zu haben. Du kannst einfach nicht aufhören, in Micks Augen zu schauen, Micks Nähe zu spüren und Micks Stimme zu lauschen, die tief in deinem Brustkorb vibriert.

 

Den besorgten Blick siehst du zu spät.

 

„Alles okay bei dir?“, fragt Mick leise.

 

Du nickst, ein bisschen wie in Trance. Dir ist, als könntest du das Blut durch deine Adern pulsieren spüren. Und sie ist immer noch da – nicht mehr ganz so kräftig, aber doch deutlich spürbar liegt Micks Hand an deinem Haaransatz.

 

Wie gern du dich jetzt einfach ein Stück nach vorne bewegen würdest. Einfach nur, um Mick ein bisschen zu küssen und um seinen Körper mit deinen Händen zu erforschen, jeden Muskel und jedes Stück Haut einzeln, um zu gucken, ob es tatsächlich so ist wie in deinem Traum. Und dann wieder küssen, küssen, küssen.

 

Mick guckt immer noch, aber du kannst die Emotion in seinem Blick nicht mehr lesen, zu vernebelt ist dein Kopf.

Dein Blick schnellt zu Micks Lippen. Ob der Bart wohl stört beim Küssen? Dann wieder in die Augen. Und zurück.

 

Und dann beugst du dich nach vorne.

 

Der Bart stört nicht, das ist das erste und einzige, das dir auffällt, bevor du in einen Strom an Emotionen gerissen wirst, der dich nicht wieder gehen lässt.

Jedenfalls so lange, bis du merkst, dass Mick den Kuss nicht erwidert.

 

 

Binnen Sekunden bist du aus deinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und zwei Schritte Richtung Ausgang gelaufen, als Mick dich ruft.

 

Widerwillig drehst du dich zu ihm.

 

„Komm her. Sprich mit mir.“

 

Da ist eine gewisse unterschwellige Dominanz in seiner Stimme, die Andreas noch nie aufgefallen ist und die ganz falsche Signale sendet; Signale, die du jetzt gerade wirklich nicht gebrauchen kannst, und du würdest gerne mit ihm reden, würdest gerne dein Herz ausschütten, aber du kannst nicht, nicht vor _Mick_ , und so schüttelst du nur den Kopf und verlässt die Kneipe.

 

Immerhin schaffst du es einen halben Block weiter, bevor du an der Hauswand zusammensackst.

 

 

Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, das weißt du sicher. Mick hat ja schon Monate gebraucht, um Homosexualität überhaupt zu akzeptieren, und so ganz warm ist er mit dem Thema immer noch nicht. Und jetzt gerade, wo eure Beziehung so gut läuft – was auch wirklich lange genug gedauert hat – machst du alles kaputt.

 

Es wird anders sein, das ist klar. Du hast Mick gerade einfach überfordert, deswegen kam bisher noch keine größere Reaktion, aber die wird kommen. Spätestens wenn ihr euch auf dem Präsidium trefft. Und wenn du ihm bis dahin wieder einigermaßen in die Augen schauen kannst.

 

Stumm vergräbst du dein Gesicht in deinen Händen.

 

 


End file.
